Apparition:Alagesia
by Saskia the Head V.M.D
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have a crazy idea... which lands them in the middle of Alegesia. This will change the future of both worlds forever. Rated K for some violence and splinching.
1. An implausible idea

Disclaimer-it all belongs to Christopher Paolini + J.K. Rowling

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so it might not be that good for. Bear with me, and feel free to critique and/or give suggestions, because I need some help.

Chapter 1- An implausible idea

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, towards the Thee Broomsticks. It was nearing the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and they had just finished their last exam earlier that morning. "Have you tried apparating yet, now that you're seventeen?" asked Ron. "No. I haven't thought to," said Harry. "I haven't gotten used to being able to use magic outside of school." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, and then was distracted by a candy store that had opened up during the summer. "Ooh, look! They've got nurpleberry sugar quills!" Harry and Hermione said, at the same time, "What in the world is a nurpleberry?" They got no answer, however, because Ron was already inside the store, looking greedily at the selection of sweets. "Ron, come on! We have to meet Dean and Katie at the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione said. When Ron didn't move, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the shop.

As they walked out of the Three Broomsticks, Harry suddenly had an idea. "Have either of you read the Inheritance books, Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr? I read it over the summer." Ron shook his head, but it turned out that Hermione had in fact read the books. Harry and Hermione gave Ron a quick summary of the book, and Harry concluded with, "… and so, I think we should try to apparate to Alegesia. Do you want to try?" "It's not real, Harry! How can we possibly apparate there? Nothing would happen!" said Hermione in a slightly exasperated tone. "Why can't it be real? I didn't think wizards and witches were real until I came to Hogwarts". "Okay" huffed Hermione, "but I'll be the one saying 'I told you so. I'm sure of it." "Well I think it's a good idea" Ron put in, "I think it would be cool if we actually went, and it can't hurt to try." Hermione sighed, and they walked to a field outside of Hogsmeade, because Hermione didn't want anyone to see them apparate. They all raised their wands, and concentrated on Alegesia, and on Eragon. Then, suddenly, the all dissapperated.

I'm ending the chapter here. Sorry it was short, but I thought it would be a good cliffhanger, so you would keep reading. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to the authors and publishers of the original series

Author: I apologise for saying the next chapter was coming soon, and took so long, but I had like 4 hours of homework for the last week and a half… so… enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Eragon jumped to his feet when a loud crack sounded and three people appeared in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want!" he yelled. The girl, who had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes replied timidly, "I-I'm Her-rmione, th-this is R-ron," pointing to the tall, red haired boy, "and th-this, is Harry. We're from another world." Eragon was puzzled. _Saphira, what do you think?_ He said in his mind. _They smell strange, very strange, _said Saphira, _and I've never heard of a spell that can transport living things. Either they are very powerful magicians, or they are telling the truth. _Eragon thought for a second, and then said, _they wouldn't be acting so afraid of us if they had enough power to transport themselves inside my wards._ Coming to that conclusion, Eragon said, "What world do you come from?" this time the red haired boy, Ron, spoke. "Um… Earth." "Where?" said Eragon? "Earth. I guess you must live somewhere else, because our magic is different than yours."

"Hmm… how do you use magic?" said Eragon inquisitively. "We use wands," said Hermione, holding up hers. "You do magic with a **stick**?" said Eragon incredulously. "Yes" Hermione replied, "watch… Wingaurdium Leviosa." she said calmly, pointing the stick at Saphira. Eragon began to panic as Saphira began to rise into the air, totally helpless. "LETA!" he shouted, and with a great effort, stopped Saphira and lowered her to the ground. "How did you do that without killing yourself!" Hermione tipped her head to one side and said, "uuh… why?" Eragon looked thoroughly confused. "So… you don't need energy for magic?" "Well, no." Hermione replied. "So your abilities don't decrease with distance?" Eragon asked. "Well," interjected Ron, who was feeling left out, "you have to be able to see your target, so you can aim your wand. You couldn't shoot a spell across the country, it wouldn't hit what you were aiming at." Eragon marveled at this new magic. It had infinite power. You could lift a mountain with magic tike that! _Well,_ said Saphira, _I don't like it. It makes me feel… but anyways, who would want to rely on a silly little twig to use magic! I could swallow one whole and it wouldn't even hurt me! Bah!_ Eragon also felt a little resentment towards these people, unless… Eragon reached out towards Hermione's mind, and found it totally unguarded. Because he was feeling fairly spiteful, he took control of Hermione and made her dance wildly around the fire, waving her arms and screaming like a banshee. The two boys, Harry and Ron, were staring at Hermione with expressions of pure terror on their faces. Eragon did not notice, a look of determination underneath Ron's fear, and so was completely unprepared when Ron jumped forward, aimed his wand and shouted, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" a jet of light flew at Eragon, and suddenly he couldn't move. His hands locked to his sides, his legs snapped together, and he fell over. He could only move his eyes as he watched Hermione stop dancing, and the three strangers to his world walk away into the forest.

Arya really, really hated dresses. Unfortunately for her, she had to wear one while she was in populated areas, because a woman wearing leggings would stick out, and someone was sure to recognize her and report her, and then that would mean a lot of trouble, and soldiers to fight. Of course, She could probably handle them, or at least outrun them. The problem was, a commotion like that would possibly draw Murtag and Thorn to the area, and not even she could defeat a Rider and dragon. So she was stuck wearing a stupid dress until she found Eragon. Luckily, she had managed to locate his camp because Eragon always seemed to include her into the few people who could locate him through his wards. Arya personally thought this wasn't a very good idea, but it made him easier to find. She noticed that the foot traffic was beginning to thin out, which was good. If there was no one on the road, that meant that she could run, which would most likely shorten the journey about an hour or so.

Arya arrived at Eragon's camp around midnight. Even though it was dark, she could see perfectly well. She saw Eragon lying on the ground, but it was obviously not sleeping. He was lying flat on his back; legs clamped together, hands at his sides. Saphira was standing over him, looking worried. Arya stepped out of the trees and said, "what happened to him?" She knew he wasn't dead, but the position he was in was… unnatural. _Strangers from another world paralyzed him. _Saphira said in her head. _What? Where are they?_ Said Arya. _I don't know. They've disappeared. _Answered Said Saphira. _I was just out looking for them. I can't find them anywhere! Well, _said Arya, _I'll see if I can undo it myself. _Arya knelt down by Eragon and murmured 'release' in the ancient language. She felt a huge drain on her strength. She had seen an image of the strangers from Saphira's memories, and they had been young, about Eragon's age. Even spells that he could cast wouldn't have taken such a toll on her. Eragon began to stir, and she gratefully released the magic. _How could that have been so hard for me? They were obviously human… but looks can be deceiving. _Arya was jolted out of reality as Eragon woke up, leapt up, and drew his hinting knife, all in the span of a few seconds. He then realized who she was, turned red, and put away his knife. "Umm… hello… when did you get here?" he said nervously. "A few minutes ago." Arya replied. "What happened?" Eragon recounted the events of the evening to her, and when he finished, they sat in silence for a long minute. "Well" Arya said pensively, "That is very odd. I wonder where they went?" _I couldn't find them. _Saphira said to Eragon. "Well, if Saphira couldn't catch them, we'd do better just to wait until morning," said Eragon. "By the way, Arya… what is that you're wearing?" Arya blushed, glared at him, and said "A dress. Really, what does it look like?" Eragon looked ashamed, but did not reply.

Hermione was extremely exasperated. "We have to go back there! How will Eragon get free?" They had apparated back to the field outside of Hogsmeade. "Well," "that's true. And I did want to meet a few other people there. Like Arya…" Ron got a sort of spacey look in his eyes. "Ron!" Hermione snapped. "So, we're going back." Hermione raised her wand, thought of Eragon's camp, and disappeared.

When she arrived, she barely had time to look around before she was grabbed from behind. She felt a dagger at her throat. Black hair swished in front of her face. Who was it? "Arya! Wha-" Eragon burst into the clearing. "What are you doing here again!" He stared, but didn't ask Arya to let her go. Hermione aimed her wand behind her, and whispered, "Protego". Arya was blasted backwards and slammed into a tree before she had time to react. She slumped over, unconscious. "Sorry! I've never used that at such close range before!" blurted Hermione. Eragon was looking from her to Arya, wide eyed. Harry and Ron appeared with sharp cracks, making them all jump. Arya stirred, then jumped up so fast that she was just a blur. She then whipped her head around, as if looking for an attacker. She then stared around, nonplussed. Hermione pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. Arya seemed, at that very moment, to figure out who her 'attacker' was. She sat down gracefully, but still managed to look angry. She sent a piercing glare Hermione's way, and then looked into the fire. Harry, Ron, and Eragon were still staring across the fire, apparently struck dumb.

Arya was fuming, but of course, she didn't let anyone else see it. How could that… that girl have defeated her so easily! How could she, Arya, have been thrown off like a child! It made no sense. Although Eragon had told her about these people, she had never been able to guess that the magic sticks, or whatever they were called, would have broken through all her defenses like that! Nobody seemed to be offering any clarifications on the subject. "Umm… sorry I did that to you." The bushy haired girl said. "I-I really didn't know exactly what would happen…" "I am fine." Arya said, her face a mask of calm, "I was not hurt. Please do not worry yourself." Arya then lapsed back into silence.

"How is that possible?" Arya burst out. The strangers had gone to sleep in a nearby clearing, using a tent that had somehow come out of a little pink bag. "I don't know." replied Eragon. "I really cant think of any-" he broke off. Arya was looking sullen. "Are you pouting?" Eragon said, barely stifling a laugh. "Really, Arya. You had a knife to her throat." Arya sighed. "you're right, and I know that. It's just…" her words faded into her thoughts, _how? _She got up, and walked slowly away into the woods.

Pleeeeeze review! Thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten, and sorry I haven't replied but I don't know how… I'm new here so…


	3. Ash and Leather

**Disclaimer- really. Do you think I would be writing this if I was a published author? I thought not.**

**Sorry it took so long to update this! My plot bunny got lost, I just found him. Turns out my brother as been keeping him in a cage and feeding him too, much, and now there are all sorts of ideas. **

Chapter 3:

"What is her problem?" said Hermione, fuming. "She had a knife to my throat, and now she's angry! When I was reading the books she really didn't seem like a huffy sort of person, I mean really, Harry, did it seem like that to you?"

"No." he answered. "She didn't. The thing is, she-" At that moment, Arya's voice came from close by. They all jumped.

"In what book," she said, striding into the clearing, "have you read anything about me? I was not aware that such a thing existed." Arya looked a lot more puzzled than angry, which made Hermione relax a little bit. Only a little.

"Uh… well," said Harry, "In our world, there is, umm, a book about Alegesia with Eragon as the main character. Someone wrote it." Arya looked extremely skeptical. "Prove it." she said.

"Your mother," Hermione said, "is Islanzadi. Your father is Evandar. You were the courier for Saphira's egg for fifteen years. You were captured by the shade, Durza, on your way to Ellesmera with Saphira's egg. Your guards, Faolin and Glenwing were killed in the ambush by Urgals." You sent the egg away, to Brom, but it appeared for Eragon instead, while he was hunting in the Spine." "

Another thing," supplied Harry, "There was another rider named Oromis, and he had a golden dragon called Glaedr. They died when the elves were capturing Gil'ead." Arya was now beet red, and standing stiffly, and looking like she was about to kill someone. Ron laughed, and she chucked a dagger at his head, but was so furious that she missed. Instead, she hit a passing rabbit, and dashed over to heal it. The three wizards watched this scene with quite a bit of amusement.

"What!" said Arya, noticing that they were staring at her, "If you've read a book about my life as you say, then you should know that elves don't like hurting animals." Ron looked confused.

"Wait a minute, if you don't like to hurt animals, then why are you wearing leather?" Arya, Hermione, and Harry looked at him.

"Wow." said Arya, looking bemused, "I've never actually thought of that before." Her expression changed to shock and then pure horror, and she leapt up screaming,

"AAAAH! I'M WEARING LEATHER! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" while running around in very tight circles. Harry, Ron, And Hermione watched this performance in shock. Hermione noticed something oddly coal like around the edges of Arya's blurred figure, then there was a colossal WHOOM1! sound, and the clearing was filled with thick black smoke. Hermione choked on the smoke, and staggered towards the edge of the clearing. Once she was in the forest where the smoke was clearer, she saw Ron and Harry walking beside her.

"Bloody Hell." said Ron, "What was that?" Harry shrugged.

"I think," said Hermione pensively, "that she might've spontaneously combusted."

"Is that even possible?" said Ron, "I just thought that was an adjective that hyperactive teenage girls put in MadLibs?" Harry giggled.

"Well," said Hermione, "It usually only happens to thinks like hay bales. But given the nature of magic in this world, and how it can be channeled and altered by feelings and emotions, it could be…" a long and complex theory proceeded, ending with, "and therefore, because of the high levels of sudden anxiety she must've been experiencing, she could have accidentally…" Hermione trailed off.

"Blown herself up?" said Harry. Hermione nodded.

Eragon only realized he had dozed off when he awoke to the smell of smoke. He looked around to see that Arya had not returned. He got up and dashed towards the source of the smoke. He came upon a clearing in which everything was covered with a very thick layer of coal black dust. In the middle of the clearing sat an equally black figure with her knees drawn up to her chest and pointed ears poking out of smoldering hair.

"Arya?" he said quizzically, "What happened?" She did not answer but sighed, blowing a puff of black dust from her knees. Eragon stepped gingerly into the clearing, and then found black dust crawling up his legs. He yelped and tried to shake it off, but it continued up his legs onto his torso, covering most of is body. He brushed at it frantically, but could not remove it. He heard his armor clatter to the ground. When it dropped off, he discovered that his pack, boots, belt, and leather jerkin had been eaten away, leaving him standing barefoot in his undershirt and too big wool pants, which he was attempting to hold up.

"Those were my favorite boots!" he whined. "What happened to them?" Arya was still unresponsive. She silently got up, picked up her pack, and walked off into the woods.

"Why does she keep doing that?" said Eragon to nobody in particular. As he expected, no answer came. He cast a spell to pile all the black dust into a heap in the middle of the clearing. He sat down on a newly cleared log and watched the dust flow into the pile. He scooped up his armor to inspect it. He discovered that all the leather padding and straps had disappeared from the metal plates. Arya returned to the clearing then, dressed in the traditional elven clothing she usually wore when she was in Ellesmera.

"Something ate my leather." He stated when she arrived.

"That was me." she said back, just as frankly.

"Why? You've had no problem with leather before now." she sighed and said,

"I know, but it just came to my attention that I was wearing the skin of animals, and I found it repulsive." Eragon was confused.

"How could you not notice you've been wearing leather? And you didn't have to destroy all my leather stuff as well! It's a personal choice!" Arya turned on him, eyes flashing.

"How could you-" he cut her off.

"I know, how could I say that after all my studies, blah blah, I believe we've been through this before." Arya smacked him. He rubbed his cheek.

"Ouch! what was that for!" he complained. Arya glared at him.

"You were being insolent and rude. Anyways, the whole reason I arrived here in the first place was to bring you back to the Varden. They urgently need your help."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" said Eragon.

"If you've been paying any attention recently," said Arya, fuming, "You would know I was slightly distracted from my errand by some randomly appearing children who perform magic with sticks!" Eragon blushed.

"oh. Yeah. That." he said. "And why is it that you said you were on an errand? That makes me sound like a bag of groceries or something."

"Uuh! You know what Eragon?" said Arya, "the truth is, I…"

**Hey! A cliffie! Isn't it suspenseful? What will happen? Will the story turn Arygon? Will it not? I am eeeeeeviiiile! MUAHAHAHAHA! Review with what YOU think will happen and maybe it will influence me! (And maybe not.) Hey, if you are reading Fate: Beautiful and Cruel, go to my profile and vote on the new title! Actually, you can vote even if you haven't read it. I just want a new title. And if you want to read it, go ahead! How do you like my not-so-subtle advertising. R&R!**

**-Saskia**


	4. A faster way to travel

**Disclaimers for the rest of the chapters to come: I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

**Author- Hi everyone, I sincerely apologize for my long long gap between chapters, but my artistic muse was on vacation in Cambodia and just came back. Well, anyways, go read the story now.**

Ch. 4- A faster way to travel

Hermione suddenly became aware an interesting buzzing noise filling her head. She looked around, and saw Ron and Harry nearby, looking as dazed as he was. She sat up, and noticed Arya staring at them as if they were possessed.

Ron shook his head and spoke.

"What happened? I was just… how did I get back here?" he looked bemused.

"Well," said Arya, "You've all been wandering around with your eyes closed and talking to no one. Is that something people from your world usually do?"

"It must've been that daydream stuff we sampled at that new shop!" said Hermione, "Do you remember?" Harry and Ron nodded. They had all tried a bit of a new candy called Daydream Drops while they were in Hogsmeade. All three of them had though they were duds, because no daydreams at all had started. Now, it seemed, they just took a while to work.

"It's just some of the magic from our world," said Hermione, responding to Arya's quizzical look. "You can put a spell into a food or something, and then it activates when you eat it."

Arya nodded. They all stood in silence for a few seconds, and then Eragon walked into the clearing.

"I just talked with Nasuada." he said, "She wants us back as soon as possible."

"Well then," said Arya, "We should be going as soon as possible. We've no time to lose." She knelt down and began tightening the laces on her boot.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione, who had just been struck with an idea. "We could apparate to the Varden, and we'd be there in no time. Literally."

"Apparate?" said Eragon, "what's that?"

"That's how we got here," said Ron. "It's like transporting yourself through space, any distance you want. You just have to know where you want to go."

"Hmm…" said Arya testily. She finished tying her boot and stood up.

A few minutes later, they were all standing in a row, ready to apparate. Hermione was taking Arya and Eragon with her, and Harry was taking Ron, only because Ron had not read the Inheritance books and could not picture going to the Varden. Arya was in a bad mood, the cause of which was that Ron had been trying to flirt with her. Harry had the good sense not to, since he had read the series and knew that Arya was not someone to mess with.

"Are you sure this will work?" said Arya.

"Of course it will," said Hermione, who though Arya seemed a little bit nervous, "We've all apparated loads of times." Arya did not seem very reassured, but said nothing. Hermione and Harry raised their wands, thought of Nasuada's red command pavilion, and apparated.

Arya was feeling a little nervous, but the nervousness was nothing compared to terror she felt as she was sucked into blackness. She felt as if she were in a thin tube that was not wide enough for her to fit through, but somehow she was. She felt the as if the life was being squeezed out of her. _I'm going to die in here,_ she thought. Just then, the tube widened, and she stumbled onto the ground in front of a terrified Nasuada, who had been looking through the finances of the Varden. Arya registered a terrible pain in her arm. She looked down and saw to her horror that half her arm was gone! She screamed before she could help herself. Now that the shock of apparation had worn off, the pain in what was left of her arm was almost incapacitating. A red haze spread over her vision, and she heard voices from far away.

"Oh no!" said Hermione, "she's been splinched too!"

Arya saw Eragon lying on the ground with Hermione next to him, bleeding. Then, her vision went black, and she collapsed.

Nasuada was shocked. Eragon and Arya had arrived suddenly in her tent, both gravely wounded, though she could not figure out how. Their injuries did not seem to have been from any weapon, but as the physician had reported to her they appeared to have "Just fallen apart!" Nobody could figure out where they had came from, not even the elven spell casters, who had no knowledge of any spell that could transport living things. The had been able to heal Eragon's wounds, which consisted of several long strips of flesh seemingly torn from his leg. Arya's arm, however, had seemed impossible to replace. Nasuada had arrested the strangers who had come with Eragon and Arya, and had put them in separate tents guarded by a score of soldiers each. These people were obviously extremely powerful magicians, despite their young appearance. They carried with them only odd decorated sticks and a small pink bag, all of which was sitting on the table in front of Nasuada. Jormundur, King Orrin, and Blodgharm sat around the table, and Saphira had her head stuck in the back flap of the tent. Saphira was tense, as she had just been stopped from burning up and eating the prisoners, and had joined the council once she had been satisfied that Eragon was all right.

"So," said Nasuada, " we should investigate these items." Blodgharm was already twirling one of the sticks between his long fingers.

"These have magic in them," he said in his lilting, elven voice, "Very odd magic though. I cannot harness or even touch this power." He fell silent and continued staring at the stick he was holding. King Orrin and Jormundur reached for the pink bag at the same time, and Jormundur let Orrin look through it. He reached into the bag, and Nasuada saw his eyes widen. He reached his hand in the bag up to the wrist, then to his elbow, and then his whole arm was somehow, impossibly, rummaging inside the bag. She heard the noise of all sorts of things tumbling around in the bag. Orrin withdrew his arm and Nasuada gasped. In his hand, the king held a book!

"How did that fit in there?" asked Nasuada, incredulous, "As a matter of fact, I don't even see how your arm fit into that bag!"

"It seems to be bottomless, Nasuada." said Orrin, shaking his head in puzzlement. "I can't make heads nor tails of it." he then turned the bag upside down, and a flood of books, clothes, bottles, papers, and other clutter tumbled out onto the ground. To top it all off, a large, white, canvas tent fell out of the bag. All assembled were stunned. Saphira, who was allowing everyone to hear her thoughts, said,

_I would bet that bag might be able to fit even me inside of it! I do not understand._

"None of us do." said Nasuada, still stunned. Nasuada's guards dashed into the room at the sound of a multitude of items crashing out of the bag. They entered, swords drawn, and stood, mouths agape.

"My lady," said the leader of the guard, "How did all this get in here?"

"I don't know," said Nasuada, shaking her head. "I don't know!" She sat down hard in her high backed chair, already overwhelmed by the events of the morning. What, She wondered, was going to happen next?

Hermione was sitting in a dark gray tent surrounded by soldiers. She was slouched gloomily on the cot, thinking that this must be the most horrible idea she had ever come up with. They had been dragged away almost as soon as they had arrived in the Varden. Though they had insisted otherwise, they were being accused of attacking Eragon and Arya. They had not been given any time to really explain, but since she had been forced into the tent, she had come up with several suitable arguments, such as why they would've brought Eragon and Arya to the Varden if they were trying to capture them. It was just all to confusing.

**Ooh, a twist. Will Arya get her arm back or not? Maybe not for a while, because I like being mean to my characters, and because she needs to sit and think about not being able to fight anymore, etc., and maybe she won't get her arm back at all! You know what, you should tell me what you think! Tell me in a review, I am not making a poll that says, "When should Arya get her arm back?" that might give potential beta clients of mine the creeps. Not that I have many, but anyways. I can always beta anyone who needs one, as I'm only editing for one author. Ciao!**

**-Saskia, the Authoress of this Ever Increasingly Odd story**


End file.
